Alex and Alexa
by Shoni-Hunter
Summary: The skell obsessed Alexa started to realize that she has a crush on Alex (Avatar/Cross). She goes to Mika for advice about what to do and how to feel. It also seems that Alex also have feels for Alexa but is struggling to express them and to ask her to go on a date. Likely, Elma is there to help. (First Story) [1]
1. Embarrassing Issues - Alexa

**DISCLAIMER** \- I don't own Xenobalde Chronicles X or any of it's character (Well ... I guess I own Alex's personality since he isn't a NPC and isn't in the game original code).

 **NOTES** \- I like to think of the world of XCX as something like Sword Art Online. Meaning that people can view their "stats" and equip items through a menu. Also, I haven't fully finished the game so if I give wrong information about something, feel free to list my mistake in the comments. One more thing, I am typing on a mobile device so my spelling and grammar may be a little off. I will come back and fix it with I get on a desktop or laptop.

 **-=+Alex and Alexa+=-**

Alexa walked down through the hanger looking for Mika. Her foot steps echoed as she walked down through the huge mechanical area. Her movement were limited due to her median armour but, she was still moving at a fast pace. At first, it seemed that she was forced as she walked but, as soon as she walked past the first skell, she went back to her "normal mode", wide eyed and excited to view the monstrous machines.

Alexa had a problem, she was obsessed with skells. Ever since they landed on Mira, Alex had been obsessed with viewing, piloting and upgrading skells. She became an Outfitter just to work with skells on a daily basis and to hopeful help build new weapons for them. Alexa truly loved her work but, she loves it maybe a little too much. She almost never went on any missions and it showed on her levels. She had been working since the start of Blade but only had a Blade Level of 4 and was only at Level 15. It was kinda sad since Blade members had to be at Blade Level 6 and Level 25 to get a skell license. (Not true but it was the stats when I got my license. Needed something for Alexa to work towards.)

Lucky, Alexa was a brilliant mechanic and toke a lot of skell fix up jobs within her Outfitter division. Her love of skell fueled her to fix them and care for them. Alexa severed a lot of customers but she enjoyed the request of one member of Elma's team named Alex.

Alexa meet Alex two months backed. He showed up to help tested a new assault rift on the battle field. Unlike others, Alex could stand Alexa's obsession and helped her level up. He took her on many missions spanning over all of Mira. Alexa enjoyed Alex's character and his personality. He was a kind soul but still reckless. It is said that after get his skell license, Alex accidentally drove his skell into Giant's Yawn within the first hour.

Alexa slowly approached Mika as she was busy with skells repairs. Mika was working on Lao's skell, Blackbone. The skell itself looks fine; there were no huge areas of damage. Mika was by the skell's left leg, looking at hardware and circuits.

"Woah!" Alexa stated as she walked over to Mika, "Is that Bluefin?! As in the Bluefin that soloed a level 50 tyrant?!" She walk up to the skell and started to inspect it. She rounded the skell as Mika responded.

"Yeah, Lao brought it in yesterday saying it needed some hardware repairs." Mika responded, putting down the hardware she was working on. She looked up to Alexa "I really don't see big problems or anything else." Mika stood up and walked to Alexa. "What can I do for ya?"

"I am having some personal issues. I was wondering if you could help me." Alexa said as she looked down to her feet. She was obviously was embrarrassed about the issue. "It is really nothing if you can't help."

"Sure, I can help my sister." Mika said as she smiled and pulled Alexa into a head lock. She then noogied her head.

Alexa squirmed out of Mika's arm and pushed her away, " We aren't sister, ya know!"

"We are basically sister. You would be lost without me." Mika said as she grabbed Alexa's hand and pulled her away from the skell. " Now, let's go talk about this problem!"

Alexa again pushed Mika away. "Don't you have to finish up work?" She asked.

Mika thought for a couple of seconds, "Nah, I just clock some extra hours in tomorrow."

"It really isn't that big of a problem. It is fine if you can't help me." Alexa said, again looking to the ground.

"Nah, I need a break from the hanger anyways."

 **-=+Scene Change+=-**

Alexa and Mika walked out of the Administrative District and headed to the park in the Residence District.

"So ... What's this all about?" Mika asked Alexa as they walked.

Alexa looked down and blushed hard. Her face was as red as an angry indigen. "It is really embarrassing and I really just want to start talking about it once we get there."

"Ok..." Mika looked around the streets as the they slowly moved through the districts. "Is it anything having to do with the "once a month thing"?"

Alexa's head shot up and was redder than before. She waved her arms frantically at Mika. "GOD NO!" She shouted. "I am 21, I think I can handle that."

"Then what is the problem?" Mika asked, "Is it a problem with your smaller breas...?"

"JUST STOP!" Alexa screamed. Her face was as red as could be as she avoided Mika's glance. "Please just stop that. We are almost there."

Mika sighed. "Fine." They walked for 5 minutes and arrived at the park. The park was beautiful. It was a huge open public space filled with trees, grass and paths. In the middle was a water fountain. Many NLA citizens gathered in the park to enjoy it scenery. Alexa and Mika stumbled over a bench and sat down.

"Spill it." Mika told Alexa. She was personality feed up with Alex's secertness. It was total out of her character.

"Well... Recently, I have been feeling a wave of mixed emotion." Alexa started, "It is hard to explain but, it is kinda like I get happy, sad and excite all of the same time. My heart has had a higher beat rate that usual. Even with that, I feel like something is missing. It even bugs me when I am working on skells or anything eles for that matter. I think I am get some disease of something."

"Has it happened more when you are around someone or something?" Mika asked, trying to get information from Alexa.

"Yeah, actually. I have noticed that it happens more often when I am with or near Alex. Not sure why but..." Alexa stated before she was cut off by Mika's laughter.

"What so funny?" Alexa, a little red due to the embarrassment of Mika, asked Mika who was basically rolling on the path now.

Mika chuckled trying to get out words between her laughs. "It isn't (chuckle) a (chuckle) medical problem." Mika collected herself and stood back up. "You aren't sick or anything like that. In fact, it is a good thing that you are starting to get these feels. It is only natural."

"Wait, what is it."

Mika face palmed herself, "You really are this stupid? Let me spell it out for you ... You like Alex."

 **-=+End of Chapter One+=-**

Thanks for reading and please do give feedback. Hopefully, I can upload another chapter here sometime soon.


	2. What's the Story Morning Glory? - Alex

**DISCLAIMER** \- I don't own Xenobalde Chronicles X or any of its character (Well ... I guess I own Alex's personality since he isn't an NPC and isn't in the game original code).

 **Author Note** – Thank you for sticking with my story. It has been really hard writing due to school projects and finals. My computer needs fixing so don't expect something until the end of summer or early fall.

I have also played A LOT Xenoblade Chronicles X since I made the last chapter. I have one more chapter (in the game) to go and 9 more levels till max. Hopeful, over the summer I can complete a lot more side missions and get a good sense of the characters backstories and personalities.

 **-=+Alex and Alexa+=-**

Elma walked down the long gray corridor. She was in the new Blade Men's Dorm walking towards Alex's room.

After Blade recovered the life hold core, Commander Vandham decided to treat all of Blade's member to a proper place to stay. Before the addition of the new dorms, all members were resting in their division hangers. With the dorms, Vandham always added a gym and a recreational room.

The dorms were split into a men and women side. Each side was also split by divisions. Two blade members, both in the same division, occupied one dorm. Each dorm had a bedroom with two beds, a main room, and a bathroom. The members were able to move furniture around and to custom their living space to their needs.

In total, there were around 200 members of Blade, meaning there were around 100 rooms. The women's dorm had 1 - 49 and the men had 50 - 100.

Elma looked from side to side looking for Alex's room. It was already 8:43am on a Monday and Alex hadn't checked in yet. In her hand, she had a paper bag with some food Lin prepared for the team this morning. She walked as she read the room numbers.

"54 ... 55 ... 56 ... Here we are, 57." Elma reached into her pocket and grabbed a key. All team leaders had a key to their member's rooms just in case they overslept or other problems. Elma placed the key into the hole and twisted the knob. The door creaked as it opened.

Elma walked into the dorm and shut the door behind her. She entered the main room and looked around for Alex. His main room was painted black and was messy with papers and cups of coffee everywhere. There was a couch on the side, parallel to a TV. There was a coffee table inform of the couch. On one of the walls was a Curator decal and another was a clock.

Elma walked passed the siding room and through a door frame. The next room was a light gray and was half the size of the main room. On one side, there was a table with a couple of chairs around it and kitchen area on the other side. In the sink were tons of dirty plates and dishes. Scratched on the table were more papers with sketches on them. Elma walked through the room and opened the door to the bedroom.

The first thing Elma noticed was the window on the opposite wall. It had a good view of the Industry District as sunlight poured into the room. Elma looked around the room. The bedroom the biggest room in the dorm and was painted a dark blue with light blue highlights. On the right side of the room were two beds stacked on top of each other. They weren't bunk beds; just two bed stacked on each other and secured by duck -ape.

Elma signed and thought to herself, _Classic Alex_

The top bed was clean and made, however, the bottom one was a different story. There were papers all over it and a couple of augments also laid on top of the bed.

The wall parallel the double bed was covered in papers that were tacked into it. These papers hosted weapon designs. tyrant details, and maps of Mira. The door to the bathroom was on the left side of the wall.

Pushed against the wall that had the door Elma walked through were two desks. Like the beds, one desk was clean while the other was a mess. Sitting at the messy desk was Alex, fast asleep. Elma walked over the Alex's desk.

Like his bed, Alex's desk was covered in papers. They all had blueprints of weapons and indigents facts. Alex had his face down on a piece of paper, snoring. In his hand was a pencil and right next to his hand was his computer, which was humming softly.

Elma sighed and said 'Wake up, Alex." He didn't move and continued snoring. "I said, WAKE UP!" Elma said as she whacked Alex in the back of the head. Alex's eyes fluttered open and he lifted his head off the desk.

"Hey, Elma. What time is it?" He asked as he yawned.

"It's 8:45 in the morning."

Alex's eyes shot open. "Oh, shit." He got up and pushed his chair in. "Give me a min to get ready." He said as he bent down under the bottom bed and grabbed his set of armor and went into the bathroom.

"Sure," Elma said. "Do you me to prepare a coffee or something?"

"A tea would be great," Alex said through the door. Elma walked into the kitchen and started to prepare a tea. Moments later Alex walked into the room with his gear on. He had his blade armor on under his jacket and pants. His destroyer trigger was on his back and his Chromoly Bolide was in its' storage mode. Despite being in the bathroom, his red hair was still a mess.

"Sorry," Alex said Elma as his wept the sleep from under his eyes. "I had another late night again." He walked to the table and started to clear off the papers on it.

Elam sighed, "It's fine. We usually finish our tasks early so starting a little bit later won't change too much." Elma grabbed two mugs from the cabinet and poured the tea into them. She placed them on a plate and brought them to the table where Alex had cleared all of the papers. Elma handed Alex a mug of tea and the bag that Lin made.

"Here Lin made it for you," Elma said as she handed it over to him. Alex took the bag and opened it to find an egg, cheese, and Suid ham breakfast sandwich.

"Wow, thanks, Lin," Alex said as he sat down and started to eat his breakfast. Elma sat down across from him and started to drink her tea.

"Let's see what our tasks are for today," Elma said. She pulled out her com-device and turned it on. She looked through it to find the team's mission tasks for the today.

"Where is Lin?" Alex asked with his mouth stuffed for the breakfast sandwich.

"She said she had to work on the new driving skell prototype for the day," Elma said not looking for the device.

"Ah.." Alex responded, "I was actually working on a sniper gun design for the new skells last night. It is going to be hard to work out the kinks cause bullets behave differently when fired in water."

"I never understood why you are a Curator when you like to design weapons, which is an Outfitter's job," Elma said to Alex as she sipped her tea.

"It's a long story," Alex responded.

"Should have told us it that story last Friday instead of being crushed by Doug in blackjack," Elma said back.

"Yeah, he is good." Alex said, "I lost 2,000 credits that night."

"That's like half a day's work for you," Elma responded back.

"Yeah, but still."

"Speaking of work," Elma said, "I got our tasks for the day."

"Ok, shoot," Alex said as his finished his tea.

"We need to head up to Cauldros for a collect of 4 Gun Snakes. On the way back, we need to kill 5 Viragos in Sylvalum, which should be easy with your skell."

"My skell still needs some repairs," Alex said, looking down avoid Elma's eyes.

"What!? You had the entire weekend to fix!" Elma shouted.

"I know. I spend most of the weekend helping Alexa level up." Alex responded.

"God, you and that girl," Elma said sighing in disappointment.

"I still have my ground gear," Alex said.

"Yeah, that will good with the 10 Oc-serv we need to kill in Sylvalum," Elma said.

"Yeah," Alex said and looked at the time. "It's already 9:07." Alex sat up and grabbed his plate and the two tea cups. He placed them into the sink. Elma stood up and pushed in the chairs.

"Ready?" Elma asked as she walked into the side room.

"Yup. Let's go!" Alex responded and with that, their day of work started.

 **-Time Skip-**

"How the fuck did you take out 3 level 51 Bismuth Oc-serv is 90 fucking seconds!?" Elma asked Alex as they were walking back from their task missions of the day.

"It is all in the augments," Alex said, "Look." He pulled out his Chromoly Bolide from his back. "I have a level XX Electric Attack Up augment, a level XX Mechanoids slayer augment, and a level XX Mechanoid Criticals Up augment. I can basically take out a mechanoid type enemy in an attack or two."

"Wait, I thought you had a Coblat Bolide," Elma asked.

"Oh, I upgraded to a Chromoly one this weekend," Alex said.

"You jumped 9 levels in one weekend!?" Elma screamed.

'Yes, I did. My level XX EXP boost augment really helped. Plus Alexa and I mostly took on mechanoid enemies on Saturday and Sunday." Alex stated.

'Speaking of Alexa, how did the missions go over the weekend?" Elma asked.

"Fine. She still has a long way to go. I've been helping her out for 5 weekends now and she has only risen 15 levels." Alex responded.

"Jeez, 5 weekends? Elma said. "You've spent a lot of time with her." She thought for a minute. "Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Alexa?" Elma asked. "You're spending a lot of time with her and when she asking you to do something, you clear away what you are working on and help her.

Alex's face turned red as he looked down to the ground. "I'll admit that I do have a crush on her. I don't what it is about her but, she's so intriguing."

"Then ask her out," Elam said.

Alex signed. "I wish it was that easy. I'm not much of a romantic guy. I've only had one girlfriend before and she was more of a close friend."

"God, do I have to help you with everything?" Elma asked. "I'll help you. We'll start tonight at 19:00 in the barracks."

"Thanks, Elma" Alex responds.

They walked to back to a camp out in Sylvalum and used the fast travel to get to the East Gate. They walked back to the dorms. It was around 16:30 pm and most Blade members finished their task missions. They gym room was packed and the barracks had a couple of members chilling. Elma and Alex walked up to the mission briefing room where Commander Vandham was.

"What's up, Commander?" Alex said as he sat down on the table.

"A quick tyrant mission I need you two to do." He said handed the mission details to Elma.

"Sweet, tyrant missions are the best," Alex said.

"Stola, the Unchained?" Elma asked, "Not sure just Alex and I can handle this one alone."

"Then ask another team or something," Command Vandham was saying as he walked down the ramp. "I really don't care how it is done, just that it gets done."

Elma sighed, "I'll call up another team." They started to walk back to the East Gate.

"I call Giant Jade Pearls if the tyrant drops some," Alex said.

"Sure," Elma replied.

 **-=+End of Chapter Two+=-**


End file.
